1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device that has a structure for dispersing external forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with advancements in science of technology, the technology of flat panel displays are also continually improving. In order to meet product needs, research and development have been trending towards providing improvements in the areas of increased display area, narrower frames, slimmer modules, and display effects. However, along with optimization of the above displays, the structural strength capabilities of the displays to withstand external forces will be severely tested.
In terms of the conventional displays, as seen in FIG. 1, the displays usually include a top housing 10, a bottom housing 20, and a display module 30. The display module 30 is sandwiched between the top housing 10 and the bottom housing 20, wherein the display module 30 is cooperatively being positioned by the top housing 10 and the bottom housing 20. However, when the display sustains a force, the external force is transferred to the display module 30 through the contact between the display module 30 and the top housing 10 or the bottom housing 20 irrespective of whether or not the external force originates from the top housing 10 or the bottom housing 20. Since the inner portion of the display module 30 may have relatively weaker or brittle spots, these spots would easily turn into points of focus for the external force and consequently cause the structure to prematurely fail.